Palabras Mudas
by Nath Solitude
Summary: Porque ella sabe lo que tiene que decirles. Pero las palabras no salen de su boca.  PeetaxKatnissxGale


No es que no lo sepa. En su interior puede diferenciarlos. Sabe lo que cada uno significa para ella. Sabe que _ellos_ necesitan saberlo. Pero Katniss simplemente no puede transformarlo en palabras.

Ella quiere decirle a Gale lo que ha sido él en su vida. Quiere decirle que no fue solo el bosque y la caza lo que le devolvió la estabilidad que necesitaba, la confianza de que no estaba todo perdido. Que en realidad fue él y sus ojos grises, sus pocas palabras y su compañía lo que le permitió recuperar la seguridad que ella, Prim y su madre iban a estar bien, una seguridad que había desaparecido un día y había quedado enterrada bajo tierra junto a la vida de su padre y el cuerpo mudo de su madre y que la habia dejado a ella, apenas una pequeña niña, cayendo en una espiral oscura de hambre y desconsuelo.

Quiere decirle a Gale que lo lamenta, que deberia haberselo dicho antes, que tal vez deberia haberselo demostrado antes, que en realidad siempre había sabido que lo quería y siempre había dado por hecho que estaría juntos, que eso era algo tan seguro y tan firme en su vida como el suelo bajo sus pies, que jamás lo había puesto en duda.

Gale era sus ojos en la espalda, la seguridad de que, sin importar que cambiara, el estaría ahí.

Pero algo cambió, algo que Katniss no hubiera sospechado jamás, **élla cambió**.

Porque no fue solo la Cosecha con el nombre de Prim saliendo de ella lo que derrumbo todo su mundo. No fue solo el Capitolio con su frivolidad brillante y colorida, con su simpleza inhumana y desalmada que veían todo esto como un show sin ver lo que, en realidad, era: el asesinato, el castigo de 24 niños que torturaba a 12 distritos para que no olviden que no había escapatoria, para grabar en sus mentes que los 12 distritos eran suyos, del Capitolio. Para arrancarles y destrozarles lo único, lo poco que apenas tenían, una esperanza, un futuro.

Fue también la Arena con sus trampas de fuego y veneno, con sus asesinos y muertos que todavía veía en sueños; fue una niñita del distrito 11 a quien tuvo que cantar para que pudiera morir, y fue un chico que le dijo que la amaba frente a toda Panem para que ella tan solo tuviera una oportunidad.

El mismo chico que ya le había devuelto la vida y la esperanza, hacia demasiado tiempo, que con un pan apenas quemado y con un diente de león creciendo bajo sus pies le dio una luz para seguir antes de Gale y los bosques, las primaveras y las cazas. El chico de pelo rubio y olor a pan horneado, Peeta al que nunca faltaban palabras ni risas. El chico que casi muere en sus brazos, el que perdió una pierna porque había vuelto, para asegurarse de que ella huyera.

Peeta.

El chico al que le debía tanto, de tantas formas. Al que había traicionado de la peor manera. Quería decirle a él también todo lo que significaba para ella, su vida, su esperanza, lo poco de alegría que se permitía. Quería decirle que no le había mentido, que en algún momento de toda la farsa de los "amantes trágicos del Distrito 12" algo se convirtió en real, algo se grabo en su pecho. Pero no está segura, no quiere averiguar del todo que parte, y cuan profundo está grabado en su pecho ese panadero de ojos azules y manos calientes.

Así que Katniss hace lo que siempre supo hacer. Tragarse todo lo que está pensando, todo lo que está sintiendo. Ahogar las palabras que se forman dentro de ella y que luchan por salir como burbujas en su garganta que la ahogan. Porque aunque tiene tantas cosas para decir Katniss no es buena con las palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... acabo de terminar de leer Los Juegos del Hambre (la trilogia, por supuesto) y estoy alucinada...<strong>

**es un libro que recomiendo terriblemente, porque ademas de esta tragica, tragica historia de amor estan los transfondos del poder, el cinismo de la gente con recursos, la desesperacion de oprimidos. La importancia de la informacion y la desinformacion.  
><strong>

**ay estoy segura que no soy la unica que aprecia esto...**

**y si, si.. tambien esta hermosa pero muy, muy tragica historia de amor...**

**recuerden y nunca olviden quien es el enemigo**


End file.
